ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Extracting transcripts
Hi all. I didn't realise that the transcripts weren't all available somewhere. Here's a link to my transcripts (some versions of them at least): http://www.etherealsoftware.com.au/ultima/transcripts/ Let me know if there are any issues. I started editing some of them, but have a feeling I may have accidently deleted a tiny bit of code from the start of some of them. - Thepal You know what this wiki needs? Transcripts of the dialogue from the games. Notable Ultima does a very good job of that, but they are incomplete. They don't have transcripts for: *Serpent Isle *Ultima VIII *The Underworlds *Ultima VI: part of it *Ultima IX: they don't even mention that one I've made very good use of what is there to quickly reference stuff while refactualizating pages and I think this wiki needs its material corrected more than anything else. I am a computer engineer, but I don't know anything about hacking or dissecting executable binaries. Although I did do a mean job of extracting tower and dungeon maps for Ultima II, I don't think I could do the same sort of thing with the more sophisticated Ultimas without help. Anyone want to get involved? AngusM 02:32, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Ultima VII: Part 2 transcript can be found here: http://www.etherealsoftware.com.au/ultima/si-dialogue.txt (Dungy 14:25, May 22, 2010 (UTC)) I found the complete Ultima VI transcript at http://www.beepworld.de/members39/forwhom/u-09-ultima-6a.htm The page is entirely in German, but the transcripts are in English. Should I include character transcripts with the Ultima VI character descriptions, create one big "Ultima VI Transcript" page, or simply use this page as an additional resource? Sorry for kind of sidetracking this thread. :I think it would be best to create a seperate page. This way, it is easy to extract all the needed information one needs. Putting transcripts into character pages would simply create a mess that isn't needed.--Tribun 19:06, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree. I don't see a clean way to present the transcripts on the user pages themselves. Getting a complete set on here (or at least a list of links to complete transcripts) for easy searching would be very nice though. -- Fenyx4 18:12, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Outstanding! Pretty soon I won't have a chance to develop hacking skills. Perhaps we need a research page that links all the transcripts. AngusM 23:30, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::I put a list of links on Editable_Codex:Canon_policy in case people missed it. -- Fenyx4 02:00, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::I've seen those. Considering the importance of those transcripts as research material I thought they should be more... in your face, sort of thing. AngusM 02:29, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That German U6 transcript doesn't appear to be complete, so beware of relying on it. Sir Simon, for example, is missing most of his dialogue. I also know from past experience in researching for the Horance article that the U7 transcript on Notable Ultima isn't complete, either. For dialogue research I prefer going straight to the source. For U6, I use U6Edit; for U7 and SI, I just open the Usecode file straight from Notepad. --Terilem 05:41, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Really, you can do that? And you can make heads or tails of what you read, and work through the yarn? Ok, then, can it be done for U8? I frequently need to see the scripts to that. I don't find I often need to refer to U9 or the UWs for research. AngusM 18:05, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Well yes, it's perhaps not as convenient to read as the transcripts but I don't find it too bad considering I'm doing keyword searches anyway. The comfort of knowing there's definitely no information missing makes it worth the effort for me, plus the dialogue and books are all in one place. The same can indeed be done for U8, but it seems to be permeated by more gibberish than the U7 Usecodes. --Terilem 00:07, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Good news! I contacted Fabian Pache (who wrote uw2 file formats specifications and is working on Underworld II Revival) and he was kind enough to provide us with an Ultima Underworld II transcript. It isn't easy reading but it is much, much better than nothing! -- Fenyx4 16:22, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::This isn't cool. http://www.etherealsoftware.com.au/ultima/si-dialogue.txt, our previous source for Serpent Isle dialogue is a dead link :( We're going to need another. AngusM 02:49, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Shouldn't we start making copies of those transcripts into the Wiki? Otherwise, all of our sources could eventually disappear...--Sega381 00:46, July 4, 2010 (UTC)